


Restituito

by Black_BrokenWings



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (little bit of) angst, Annabeth is a bad gf, Demigods, Egyptians, F/M, Family Feels, Gods, Greeks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, romans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_BrokenWings/pseuds/Black_BrokenWings
Summary: 8 years after Percy's disappearance, trouble begins brewing, and the Greek gods are in need of help. In their desperation, they turn to the Egyptians who reluctantly agree to send some of their best warriors.Nico, can't help but feel that their leader is very familiar to a certain blue/green-eyed demigod





	1. Hopeful New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Percy Jackson franchise - Rick Riordan does. I make no money from the existence of this fanfiction.
> 
> If any of my readers speak Italian I would appreciate feedback on the title :)  
> Also this work does not have a beta. I will try my best but i will miss a few mistakes. Anyone interested, please let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I initially posted this fic on Wattpad, but have decided to rewrite it and post it here instead.

Chapter 1. Hopeful New Beginnings.

As Percy walked through the camp, people clustered together and started whispering to each other. He tried his best to ignore it, but their pointed stares and the fact they stopped talking and looked away when he caught them, proved that he was the subject of discussion… again. He was getting tired of the constant attention. He had hoped for a break after the war had ended but obviously it was not meant to be.

Ah yes the war. It had not been the long, bloody, bitter war everyone had been expecting. Yes they had lost a few people along the way but nothing close to what they had all been expecting. Of course the fact that they had the Romans on their side had greatly improved their chances and they had eventually won. Gaia had been defeated and everyone finally had the peace that had been broken before the war.

Well… everyone except Percy that was.

He had returned from a hunting trip, two weeks after the war and, hoping to surprise Annabeth, had decided to sneak into her room that week with a book on architecture (praying to the Gods it was one she didn’t have and that she wouldn’t be too upset with him for waking her if she was already asleep).

He hadn’t needed to worry about disturbing her sleep, to say the least. Not with the way she and a boy from the Aphrodite cabin had been going at it anyway. Needless to say, Percy hadn’t been all that impressed and left far quicker than he’d arrived and with less grace too. He might have woken some of the Athena kids but hadn’t really cared at that rate. His girlfriend had cheated on him so he wasn’t all that worried about keeping quiet for her siblings.

Then the whispers had started. At first he had only caught snatches of the rumors circulating but people clammed up really quickly once they realised he was hovering around trying to understand what was happening. It hadn’t been all that obvious at first; everyone had tried to be careful. But by the fifth week after the war, they were blatantly staring. Of course they made certain he wouldn’t catch what they were saying but they certainly didn’t bother hiding the fact that they were talking about him. Supposedly he was a monster for killing one of the old Gods and that he was the cause of Silena Beauregard’s death and countless other people who had died. It was his fault they had all died even if he hadn’t had a direct hand in killing them. The fact that he hadn’t saved them made him a killer, a murderer in their eyes.

Percy had wanted to scream in frustration and at the unfairness of it all and the stupidity of the people he had fought with and to help save. These people that he thought he could consider his family, who now treated him like dirt because he didn’t die in the place of one of their loved ones. It was torture.

Sally had moved back to the city and when Percy tried calling her all he got was her voice mail. he gave up calling one day when a voice told him the number had been disconnected. She never gave him her new one. He was also getting the cold shoulder from his dad. Whenever he had tried to talk to him, he would get no answer and always got nauseous and unsettled around the sea. That was horrible. Something that he had always felt a connection with had been ripped away from him because of something he hadn’t or wasn’t able to do. It was like a betrayal. It was a betrayal. And it sucked to the high heavens.

Returning to the present he scowled at the stares, tired of ignoring them. His face was almost constantly in a scowl. It had been a while since he’d had a reason to smile and just simply didn’t feel the need anymore. His emotions were beginning to get the better of him and he was starting to develop a short fuse, snapping at people who so much as looked at him funny. He made his way towards the creek, hoping that the feeling of uneasiness did not extend towards rivers as a well as the sea.

Despite how angry he was beginning to become he was lonely. All of his ‘friends’ were avoiding him and Annabeth was having a competition with herself, to find out how many boys she could screw before the end of the summer. Nico was away visiting his dad at his palace and he missed the guy despite his reluctance to admit it. He had made the journey to the river Styx again, hoping to restore the protection that he had previously had. Surprisingly – or perhaps not so surprisingly – Nico himself, had ended up being the anchor that kept him connected to his sanity. It had been easier and yet so much harder than the first time. He didn’t have Nico this time standing on the banks encouraging him not to give in to the pull of the river, urging him to concentrate on his anchor and memories. Percy knew what to expect the second time but the crushing sorrow of essentially being abandoned had almost pulled him under. He knew he was lucky to have survived a second dip in the river and doubted he’d survive a third, if an occasion ever arose that called for it.

Standing on the bank of the creek he watched as the river flowed past. It was peaceful there. Nobody was around and he felt at ease for the first time in weeks. A sense of relief flooded him as the knowledge that he still had his connection with water hit him. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, making him feel lighter than before and feeling like he could float off the ground a few inches.

As he stood there an idea began to form in his head. It was a crazy one but he was beginning to get desperate anyway. He would leave that night and set out to find more demigods. He was sick of the two camps that had been looking at him like he was a disgusting insect that had dared to invade their privileged spotless home. He had heard of other demigods over in the west in Europe and he desperately wanted to see what they were like, what their culture and society was like. Maybe they were completely different from the Greek and Roman Gods and he would be able to escape this hellhole for good. Hopefully they would accept him into their culture or community too. He began forming a plan in his head. He could use Mrs O’Leary to shadow travel to Europe and decide where to go from there. Shadow travelling was the only safe way for him to travel. He couldn’t take a boat because of his uneasiness with the sea and doubted Zeus would welcome him in the sky so that ruled out airplanes as well. Nico so far hadn’t been exposed to the rumours being spread about him and they had gotten along well before he had left for the underworld so Percy could only hope he hadn’t said anything disparaging about him down there.

Decision made he swiftly turned away from the creek and made his way back towards his cabin. The sun was beginning to set, casting long shadows across the ground and giving off an orange glow. If he focused very hard, he could see Apollo zooming through the sky on his chariot laughing like a mad man on a sugar rush. He was leaning half out of the chariot with one of his hands extended to the sky. Behind him the sky changed colours, almost like he was pulling the colours along with his extended hand. A memory of the Disney film ‘Hercules’ flashed through Percy’s mind at that point and he shook his head with a snicker. Looking once more, he could see Artemis gliding along behind her brother at a much more sedate pace, calmly guiding the night into place.

Upon reaching his cabin, he flung the door open and immediately headed for his bed. But he hesitated before getting in. He wanted to be able to leave as soon as possible. He changed direction and decided to pack a bag with the necessities so he wouldn’t have to stumble around in the dark when the time came for his escape. He couldn’t risk turning a light on as that would draw too much attention to the fact that he was up and moving around. He packed a few pairs of socks and underwear into a sports bag and grabbed his toothbrush and some tooth paste too and shoved them in as well. In went two t-shirts and a spare pair of shorts just in case. He wasn’t going to take much. He wanted to leave as much behind as possible to help facilitate his ‘fresh start’ in another country… another continent if he was lucky. Deciding he had packed enough he set an alarm for two o’clock in the morning. The camp had become more lax about patrols since the war was over so he was positive no one would be awake at that time, making it easier for him to manage his disappearing act, especially for what he had planned.

He practically collapsed in to the bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Hours later, he was wrenched from his sleep as the alarm he had set, not even that loud, woke him. Despite how silent it was, it sounded almost obnoxiously loud in the quiet stillness that had settled over the camp. Reluctantly he staggered from his nice warm bed and pulled on his shoes. Rubbing, his bleary eyes, he headed for the bathroom, intent on splashing some water on them to help wake himself up.

Once he was ready he slung the strap of the bag over his shoulder and picked up his sword, disguised as a pen, Riptide. He placed it in his pocket and quickly made his way to the arena where his favourite hell hound was sleeping. Her giant head was placed on her paws and she appeared to be asleep as he approached but as the wind changed her ears pricked up and she took a giant sniff. Immediately her head lifted up and her tail began wagging, thumping the ground slightly. She saw him then and a rumble began to emanate from her chest, almost like a growl but nearly like a purr. Percy smiled and patted her head, scratching behind her ears and the sound intensified. He laughed quietly and she yipped, a strange noise coming from a beast her size. Despite how fearsome she looked she really was just a puppy at heart.

Carefully he untied her from the chain around her neck that was embedded in the ground and led her over to the trough of water that was usually left for the horses. She drank and as she did he took out Riptide and examined it. It looked so delicate as a pen. He tilted it towards the light of the moon and it caught a beam, glinting slightly. Mrs O’Leary finished drinking and sat on her haunches beside him, watching with a curious tilt of her head.

Poseidon had never told him before, but he knew that a lot of his power had been bound to the pen come sword. Because of the problems surrounding half-blood kids from the ‘Big Three’, his dad had to ensure that he didn’t appear as strong as he actually was. That was why he had bound his power. So despite how powerful Percy was, it was still only a fraction of the power that he was able to access, which was why he was planning on breaking the sword. He had to be quick though. As soon as he broke the pen/sword, Poseidon would know and would not be too impressed with his little half-blood, unbound, flouncing around freely.

Turning to Mrs O’Leary he contemplated his next move. She stood up before him and he made his decision. He climbed on to her back and held the pen before him. He sought out the bond in him that linked him to his father, like all demigods had with their godly parents. He found it and saw that Poseidon was distracted with something. He was relatively calm which was good; he didn’t need him in a bad mood when he pulled his crazy stunt.

Percy braced himself and snapped the pen before throwing it into a pile of Pegasus dirt. It broke surprisingly easy for a mythical, powerful sword. He could feel his power flooding back into him almost knocking him off of Mrs O’Leary’s back with force of it. He gasped and shuddered, desperately holding on to the scruff of her neck as she whined uneasily. She knew as well as he did that things were about to turn ugly. He quickly got a hold of himself and leaned down to whisper in her ear. Just before they left, disappearing into the shadows, Percy saw a flash of lightning and heard a roar of anger. He heard the waves crash angrily against the beach and  knew for certain that he had gravely offended his father.

Good… he deserved it as far as he was concerned.

Mrs O’Leary barked as she heard the name of the place they were leaving for and not even a moment later they melted into the shadows, gone. Percy knew that seconds after they’d disappeared, Poseidon would appear standing in front of the place they had just vacated, his face twisted and slightly deformed in his anger. That tended to happen when he was completely enraged.

He smirked to himself. No doubt he would be picking up the pieces of the sword, disowning him to Tartarus and back. Maybe Percy would be lucky and in his blind rage he would disown him. That would make it harder for Poseidon to find him. Without the bond between them as father and son he would have no link to search for Percy with. That was thing about disowning someone. You could disown them without their permission, but Poseidon would need him present and have Percy’s acceptance before adopting him or accepting him back into his family.

Almost as if the Gods had decided to give him a break, a sudden wrench in the bond alerted Percy to the fact that something was happening. Poseidon seemed to be struggling with himself trying not to give in to the temptation of disowning him, when suddenly the bond snapped and Percy’s connection to his father was lost into the ether. It was done, he was disowned. Poseidon would be kicking himself later, when he realised Percy wouldn’t be crawling back to him begging for his forgiveness and he would not know where to look for him.

He was finally free now. Nothing could stop him and knowing Hades and his hate for his brothers, he would fail to mention his shadow travelling to Poseidon. No doubt it would most likely ‘slip his mind’. Percy wasn’t complaining though as it merely benefited him and his want for anonymity and freedom from the hell that he had called home.

It took a while, and they had to stop off a couple times so Mrs O’Leary could take a break but it was late morning by the time they arrived in Cairo. The sun was beating down from the sky as they stepped on to the streets. Mrs O’Leary walked beside him and people hurried by not even sparing them a glance. It was refreshing not having anyone stare at him for once. Yes there were a few that did look, but they dismissed them almost as quickly, probably assuming they were tourists. Despite the heat, he didn’t see many people walking around in shorts and he cursed himself for not researching the dress code. It seemed that showing a lot of skin was not approved of and he was glad that he had not decided to change out of his jeans before leaving the camp.

They wandered around for a while, Percy hoping to find some sort of shop where he could buy some food. Eventually he came across one resembling a coffee shop and bought himself a bottle of water and a sandwich. He picked out the meat and threw it to Mrs O’Leary, who snapped it up in her giant jaws and looked to him for more when she finished, eyes wide and pleading. Percy laughed and set out again looking for a butcher shop. He came across an open shop with cuts hanging from giant hooks. Upon finding the owner he did his best to haggle with him, but still felt like he had been ripped off. The butcher slapped him on the back and gave him a toothy grin pulling down a smaller cut than the monsters outside and began to wrap it up in paper. Percy stopped him before he could continue and shook his head pointing to the hellhound who was waiting patiently outside. The butcher looked out and blinked before shrugging and walking outside with it. The mist played with the eyes of the mortals and Mrs O’Leary merely looked like a large Anatolian Shepherd. She whined when she saw the meat and Percy gestured for the man to throw it to her. He nodded and did as Percy requested. Mrs L snapped it up without hesitation and ripped into it like a starving animal. Percy thanked the man in broken Arabic. He grinned and waved goodbye, returning to his shop.

Percy continued on with Mrs L, amused by the way she smacked her lips in satisfaction. They found a small park and Percy sat down on a bench under the shade and tried to relax. He thought perhaps he would be better off waiting for the demigods to find him rather than trying to find them. After a while, the hairs on the back of his neck started to prickle and Mrs O Leary whipped her head up and looked at a point beyond his shoulder, a low threatening growl beginning to form in her chest. He turned around to look for what had caught her attention.

Behind him was a group of teenagers roughly around his age, three boys and a girl. They were dressed in long loose shorts and long sleeved tops. To anyone looking they would just look like average local kids, at least they appeared that way to Percy. But then he caught sight of the deadly looking knife strapped to the calf of one of the boys and the two push knives strapped to both of the girl’s wrists. He smirked across at them and raised a hand in a wave.

It looked like they'd found him.


	2. A New Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, once again this is unbeta'd so please tell me if you find any mistakes I missed and I'll make sure to correct them :)

8000 Ma’at Years Later.

Clang!

Crash!

Bang!

The sounds of metal against metal echoed across the large arena and offered Percy a sense of calm and peacefulness. He was always at his most calm when he was training or fighting against someone. Everything else seemed to fade away leaving his mind quiet and his ability to strategize and plan enhanced. He was near unbeatable with a sword and he liked that. It was something he trained hard at and all that hard work paid off. Of course having been trained by Horus for the past 7000 years, he had a hard time finding a challenging opponent. He was fighting his friend Abasi and the moment but to Percy this was merely a little training exercise, despite the fact that they had both been going on for nearly three hours now. Neither of them was tiring, but they were both sweating profusely because of the heat. Abasi had been bored and had insisted on having a mock duel with Percy to cure his boredom. Percy had agreed. Both of them had been trained by Horus as well as a number of other gods but Abasi was still at a slight disadvantage against Percy, because of the amount of blessings from the gods that he had. Abasi had only been blessed by three gods but Percy had been blessed by a lot more. Not that Abasi knew about that. Percy had been sworn to secrecy on how many of the gods had blessed him.

That was how the Egyptian demigods got their powers. Of course they had their own inherent powers due to their lineage, but other gods were able to bless the demigods if they wished. Generally if a particular demigod showed an innate talent for something, the god of that talent would bless them in it, and then train them on how to improve and wield that talent. Percy had shown a talent in nearly everything. All of the gods had been delighted at his adoption to the Egyptian fold and had insisted on giving him their blessings, even if it was something small.

Absently Percy thought back to the day of his blessing ceremony. The actual blessings were held in a separate room privately, while there was a banquet being set up in his honour in the Grand Hall. He had been seated on a cushion, cross-legged and a purple shendyt wrapped around his waist. A thick heavy gorgerine wrapped around his neck.  His chest was bare for the gods to write their blessings on him. He had eventually run out of room on his front, so some had to be written on his back. It had been a long arduous process, and had been quite painful as well. He had been pale, panting and sweating by the end of it. There had also been consequences from having so many blessings from the different gods. His appearance had changed quite drastically and he had taken to wearing a glamour at all times. His magical reserve had been bursting at the seams and he had to go to an obscure location once a month with P’tah, his ‘adoptive father’, to release some energy. If he didn’t his power could potentially overcome him and burn him up from the inside. And that was only the best case scenario. The worst case was that he would explode. He was like a ticking time bomb.

A snort from above drew him back to the present and he looked up to see where it came from. Their friends were sitting way up on the stands watching them battle, looking somewhat amused with the proceedings. Percy had heard them betting on both of them earlier. The twins, Akila and Akil had placed their money on him, while Dahlila - Abasi’s girlfriend - and Aziza had bet on Abasi. Percy felt reassured however with two children of the god of wisdom on his side. He was careful however not to overpower Abasi. He was trying to make this fight as fair as possible and he refused to beat Abasi merely because of the amount of his blessings.

He was waiting for Abasi to slip up and leave himself open before he decided to finish the fight. Finally he saw it, an opening on Abasi’s right and he lunged, flicking his sword. Abasi tried to move back out of the range of his sword but he, of all things to happen, stumbled on a stone and Percy drew blood. Instinctively he dropped on of his twin swords to clutch at the wound. It was nothing serious just a small nick that would feel more painful than it was. Like a paper cut. Abasi realised his mistake as Percy’s blade came up to his neck before his own had even reached the ground.

Percy smirked down at him victoriously and held his sword there for a second longer before removing it and sliding it back into its scabbard. He held out a hand which Abasi accepted and hauled him to his feet. He waved a hand over them both and healed their wounds. They mainly had bruises by being hit with the side of their opponent’s blade and Abasi’s minor cut on his thigh.

“I do believe I won that one.” He taunted playfully

Abasi scowled slightly before he grinned and nodded, “Very well then, you win Umi… but you‘re still abysmal at archery.”

Percy laughed happily, “Touché! Maybe we can practise on my aim next time.”

Even from all the way in the arena, I could hear the twins and Dahlila and Aziza arguing about the money they had bet. Dahlila and Aziza were complaining at having to give up their money while the twins were adamant that a bet was a bet and if they were such sore losers then they needn’t bet again. Their nagging and whining made me grin and Abasi and I made our way towards them, sweat dripping off us. Akil saw us approaching and waved happily, while the girls continued fighting about the exchange of money. Watching them quietly I snuck a glance at Abasi who was already looking at me, his eyebrow quirked in question. I grinned and nodded and he smirked back at me. As we got nearer we headed straight for the girls our arms held out to hug them. Dahlila and Aziza shrieked an darted further up the stands, laughing as they got out of our reach. Akila had held her dagger in her hand with a look on her face daring us to come closer. We decided against it and looked at her with a sheepishly. Everyone knew how dangerous Akila was with any type of blade. We weren’t going to risk it. Both of us liked our bits attached. Akil sniggered at us until Akila turned to him as well brandishing her dagger at him. He quickly schooled his expression to that of one of innocence, failing miserably.

“You wouldn’t hurt me Akila! I’m your brother!” he said imploringly. Akila merely stared at him, unimpressed. “That’s never stopped us from hurting each other before,” she sniffed and turned around dismissively. Dahlila and Aziza chimed their agreement as they s=came back over, and Dahlila cautiously gave Abasi a kiss on the cheek. They had been dating for a few years now and Hathor, Dahlila’s mum, was thrilled that her daughter had scored a ‘strong handsome young gentleman’. Hathor, as the goddess of love had blessed their union and was already planning their wedding. It was going to be huge.

Percy scratched his neck and shuddered slightly at the feeling of sand and grit stuck to him. He turned to his friends and told them he was going to take a shower. “I’ll see you guys at dinner yeah? Let’s hang out afterwards.”

They all nodded in agreement, Abasi clapping hands with him as he left. He closed his eyes concentrating and in a blink he appeared in his room. Yup, he had managed to learn the wondrous art of teleporting. And boy did he enjoy it.

Hi room had a wonderful view of the oasis they Egyptian demigods had settled around. He had really stepped up after leaving America. No more drafty old cabin anymore, no sir. His new villa was made of beautiful white marble. The exterior was similar to that of the ancient Egyptian homes, but the interior was a bit different. The entrance hall led straight to the back of the villa opening up into a large communal area, with large double doors that opened up to the garden. There was a door on either side of the entrance hall, one leading to a kitchen which was connected to the communal area with more double doors, while the other led to a bathroom. Upstairs was the main bedroom as well as two guestrooms. The master bedroom had an en suite and there was another bathroom as well for guests. Finally there was a large room where Percy kept his weapons and workout equipment. The garden was mostly shaded with three large trees to block out the heat of the unforgiving sun. There was a small patio with a couple of garden chairs and a stone pathway that led to the natural pool at the end of the garden. There were flowers everywhere and the sweet smell permeated the air along with the sound of bees buzzing.

Percy relaxed as he took it all in and headed for the shower. As he undressed, waiting for the water to get to an appropriate temperature, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair was no longer jet black. Years under the harsh Egyptian sun had lightened it to a honey brown, and his green eyes had developed a red tinge although they had a habit of flashing according to my moods. His skin had darkened with the sun as well and now he had wings sprouted from his back. They had an impressive span of 11 metres. His bones had thinned slightly to accommodate the wings and he had developed a lither figure. He was still quite broad across the shoulders and had no problem holding his own in a fight though. He was quick and light on his feet and used his wings to his advantage when dodging swinging swords and other weapons.

He thought back to that first day he had steeped on to the streets of Cairo, newly disowned and hoping to find a place to call home, now that he had been cast out from his last one. He remembered meeting Abasi, Adio and the twins that day. He smiled fondly. That had been the start of his new life. He would be forever grateful that he had decided to come to Cairo all those years ago. Now he couldn’t even imagine his life without his new friends. They had helped him learn and grow. They had brought him to P’tah, the god of creation and he had explained his circumstances to him, with a bit prompting from Akila. Well, she had almost ended up saying the whole thing for him. He had been a bit nervous faced with this new god and the Egyptians had a very different way of running things than both the Greeks and the romans. After hearing them out, P’tah had gladly welcomed Percy to the Egyptian fold and had decided to adopt him as his own. As such his final bond to Poseidon had been completely severed, irrevocably. Instead of being Percy Jackson, demigod son of Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea, he became merely Percy, son of P’tah, the Egyptian god of creation. He had been delighted and though it had taken him a while to get used to how the Egyptians ran things, he had eventually settled in fine, like a duck taking to water. It was as if he had always been part of the Egyptian way of life. And he would not change it for the world. He never wanted to go back to the Greeks. If he could he would never go back to America.  But he knew that might not be feasible. There might come a day where the Greeks would call on the other gods for help. It had happened once already, long before Percy’s time in Ma’at. And hopefully it would only happen again long after Percy’s time. He was in no hurry to return and help those who had abandoned him.

He shook his head and tried turning his mind to happier thoughts. As he stood under the wonderful pressure of his shower his mind replayed the events of what happened that day in Cairo, the memories making his lips quirk in a fond smile once again.

_Percy remained seated on the bench watching as the group of four made their way towards him. Once they had reached him and stood a couple feet away he stood up to greet them, patting Mrs L on the head as she came up beside him, growling slightly. One of them, who Percy assumed was the leader, took a step closer. He was tall, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He studied Percy for a moment before asking in English, “Who are you?” he hesitated before adding on, “And what is your lineage._

_“Percy and I’m half Greek. Or I was half Greek I suppose,” he shrugged. “What about you?”_

_He flashed me a very white smile, full of teeth that surprisingly looked very sharp. “I’m Abasi. This is Adio and these are Akil and Akila. Why are you in Cairo Percy? What brings you here all the way from America into potential enemy territory? Isn’t your godly parent searching for you worried right now?”_

_Percy snorted before returning Abasi’s sharp smile with one of his own. “I can assure you, my father is definitely not looking for me. He disowned me just a few hours ago. I assume you all are Egyptian demigods then?” he asked hopefully._

_Abasi looked confused but nodded._

_The girl stepped forward slightly, eyeing him distrustfully._

_“Why did your father disown you?” she asked doubtfully._

_He scowled slightly and glaring at the ground he answered her, “Because I broke his sword to access my full power. And also because he’s had it out for me ever since I got him in trouble with Zeus.”_

_All of them gasped and he looked back up at them. Their eyes were wide in horror and he silently cursed himself._

_“I’m sor- I didn’t mean to- crap please don’t take offense.”_

_Abasi was shaking his head and Percy started panicking thinking he had fucked it all up. He reached forward slightly but dropped his hand just as fast unsure as to how to proceed now, or how to fix the situation. He stood taller and began again, “I apologise, I meant no offense to your parents or any of your gods. Please do not mistake my anger for rudeness towards you or your own.” The apology was a slightly modified version of the one that all the Greek and roman demigods used when apologising to a god. It wasn't perfect for the situation, but it would have to do for now._

_The group stood there staring at him silently. He looked back at them, standing stiffly, like a soldier, meeting their eyes and trying to convey his sincerity to them._

_Abasi was the first to speak, “Please don’t mistake our shock as a result from your own actions. We are shocked by your father’s actions towards you. We would understand if you had done something as heinous as mass murder of you demigod children. But this, this is despicable! Doesn’t he love you?”_

_Percy scoffed, slightly more relaxed now. “Hardly. We never talk. All Greek gods pretty much ignore their half-blood children. We’re all pretty much used to it actually…” he trailed off quietly as he took in their once again horrified expressions.”_

_“What? Do your parents actually talk to you?” he asked them, a confused expression on his face._

_Wordlessly they nodded and the girl, Akila stepped forward, grabbing his hand and holding it between both of hers._

_“I think we will bring you to P’tah. You will tell him about yourself and he will give you a choice. However I have already made that choice for you. You Percy are now officially my adopted brother. I don’t care what you think or say,” she pulled him into a hug before continuing, “We are going to show you the love and family of Egyptian gods and goddesses.”_


	3. Old Frenemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unfortunately a short chapter that's more of a filler than anything else. Sorry it took forever. I finally finished my last exam on the 22nd last month and then I went on holidays last week. But its finally here so! Enjoy!

The flashback ends and he smiles fondly to himself. Akila had been determined to ‘fix the damage done by the Greek ignoramuses’. They had both become very close and he viewed her as a sister now. Ptah had adopted him as well and had certainly made up for Poseidon’s A+ parenting. Despite the fact that he was constantly busy being the god of creation, he always made sure that he had time for Umi. Umi was his only half-blood child too.  
He and the other gods had agreed that it was too dangerous for him to have demigod children of his own. The power may have been too much for a mortal and that much power in a demigod turned bad was a bit risky. But adopting a demigod was no problem.  
Quickly finishing in the shower, Umi towelled himself of and slipped a tunic over his head. The material is light and soft with slits in the back for his wings to pass through. Next are a pair of sandals and then several holsters for his knives. Pausing to check in the mirror, Umi nods pleased with the result.  
His tan has a healthy glow and his red feathers are smooth and glossy. The tattoos curling around his bicep and thigh stand out vibrantly and the subconscious smile makes him grin wider. He feels better than he has in years.  
Suddenly a voice fills his head, ‘Umi, I need to speak with you, please come to my office now’.  
It’s Ptah and Umi finds himself nodding his assent despite the fact that he was alone in the room. With one last glance in the mirror to ensure his glamour are in place and a chiding remark from Ptah (‘Yes child you beautiful, now hurry up and get over here!’) Umi teleported to the office and knelt before his father.  
“You called for me my lord?”  
“Rise child, you know I hate when you do that.”  
“Of course my lord, then I apologise.” He stated grinning as he bowed slightly.  
Ptah sighed exasperatedly and Umi’s grin spread wider.  
“You are impossible! Alright then, I’ve called you here because the Greek gods have asked us for our help with an old enemy of theirs. I have agreed to help then and I would prefer if you and your friends went. You know you are our best and you know how much I like to make an impression on people… is that alright? Will you go for me?”  
Umi was silent for a moment, considering the consequences and implications of going. Ptah was silent also, knowing that Umi would prefer the silence while he thought.  
After a while, Umi looked back up making eye contact with him and slowly nodded.  
“Yes, I will go. However I do believe that masks may be a good idea… can’t have the Greeks knowing our true identifies can we?”  
Ptah nodded back, “Yes you’re absolutely right. Don’t worry I’ve got some stuff I want to give to you that should be good for the trip. None of you are to reveal your identities, is that clear?”  
“Yes sir. Will that be all dad?”  
Ptah smiled fondly at him. “Yes son that will be all. Now you are free to leave and enjoy your last night here in Egypt. I want you to ready to leave by noon tomorrow ok? Also well done in that win today.”  
Umi grinned. “Thanks dad.”  
Waving goodbye, Umi teleported again, this time ending up outside Abasi’s villa. He knocked on the door three times before entering.  
“Abasi!” he yelled walking towards the kitchen. “We have a new mission!”  
He pulled a bottle of water from the fridge, uncapped it and took a gulp before Abasi appeared in the doorway. He was rubbing his hair with a towel and wearing a tunic similar to Umi's.  
“Yeah?” he asked. “Where and for who?”  
“It’s somewhere in America and it’s for the Greeks. Apparently they need help taking down an old enemy.im honestly dreading it but Ptah is insisting that we wear masks so hopefully no one will recognise me at least.”  
“That’s good, that we have to wear masks. We can’t have rival gods figuring out who we are.” Abasi agreed. “So do we have plans tonight? When are we due to leave for America?”  
“Ptah wants us ready to leave by twelve tomorrow and yes we do have plans tonight. I was thinking wed all go to the pub/club in the city. You know the one that’s open to everyone? Well except humans.”  
“Oh yeah I remember, the one that sells those Styx Vodka drinks?”  
Umi laughed, “yeah that one. Will you let the others know for me please? I think I might have a nap before we go, I haven’t been sleeping well and I want to have enough energy for this trip. Will we leave at ten?”  
Abasi nodded, yeah that sounds fine. Make sure you don’t sleep n because you know well leave without you if you’re not ready in time! Well meet at the gate then?”  
“Yeah sure that’s great. Ok I’ll see you later then!”  
After saying goodbye, Umi teleported back to his own villa. He lay on the bed for a whole contemplating what made him choose to agree to this mission. Why was he going back to the place where he faced scorn and was ridiculed by his fellow camp mates? An image of Nico popped into his head and he wondered if Nico had bothered looking for him. He hadn’t left him a note or anything. Maybe he hadn’t cared when he’d left. Maybe it had been a relief for Nico so he wouldn’t have to out up h=with him anymore.  
Umi could feel his heart beating faster and the anxiety rising in his chest. With a determined shove he locked the emotions and memories away and turned over in the bed, intending to sleep until the alarm he had set would go off. His sleep was not restful, images of Nico's betrayed and disgusted face haunting him the entire time.


	4. Bountiful "Blessings"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets pretend i posted this like a week after chapter three... <3  
> (Sorry it took so long though)

Hours later a loud blaring noise cut through his dreams and Umi rose from the bead blindly slapping at the nightstand in a bud to silence the infernal racket. It took a moment for him to succeed but eventually it stopped and peace spread back throughout the villa. Dropping his glamours in a moment of laziness, Umi stretched out his arms and legs in a starfish pose, his wings stretching too. He vaguely resembled a cat as his nose scrunched up and lips pulled back over his fangs in a sleepy snarl. His back and wings cracked a little and he sighed in relief before shaking off his limbs and turning towards the door.

The open door where Akila stood hand raised slightly as if to knock on the frame her eyes wide and mouth open in shock. Umi froze for a second before panicking and quickly throwing the glamours back up and cursing his stupidity. He darted forward grabbing Akila by the shoulders being careful so as not to hurt her.

“Akila you can’t tell anyone not even Akil, please!” he implored.

Taking a shaky breath she nodded before releasing it again with a gusty sigh, her eyes still wide and staring at him in wonder. She opened and closed her mouth a few times her expression pinched looking. He stepped back and waited for the inevitable questions, giving her time to organise her thoughts.

Then, “Umi… what gods have blessed you?” she asked looking curious.

Umi stayed silent for a moment, unsure as to how to respond. Tell the truth or just be selective in which ones he chose? He wavered for a moment before deciding, after all Akila was the one who stuck by him from the very beginning, even before he had warmed up to everyone.

“All of them except Ptah… he was worried that I would be overwhelmed by all the power…” he whispered shoulders sagging a little as he glanced away from her searching eyes.

There was a sharp intake of breath before Akila gathered him into a hug. He was the first Egyptian demigod to be blessed so generously. There was a reason that demigods were only generally blessed by a maximum of three gods. The power could get to be overwhelming. The loss of control could be terrifying especially to a group of people that prided itself of always being in control…

However when Umi had been selected for his Blessing Ceremony, he could feel no difference in his powers. He had expressed his concerns with Ptah who had also been puzzled by it. None of the gods could feel their blessings having any effect on him either. And so one thing had led to another and all the gods had ended up blessing him. Luckily Ptah had not blessed him because the next day he had woken up with power burning through him, blood boiling, wings sprouting from his back and fangs growing in. it had been agonising. The gods had been in uproar trying to figure out what had happened. The one thing they had all agreed on was that the blessings had needed time to work through his different heritage. Thus his different heritage was also the reason he hadn’t instantly gone insane and instead had been lucky enough to merely acquire a few extra… attributes.

Wings, fangs, and cat ears to name a few…

Ptah had also anointed him as primordial or pain, pleasure and betrayed heroes. Though that was a secret as he couldn’t have the other demigods finding out about the extra blessings. However in order to help channel all the extra power that was flowing through his body, Umi needed a few causes to out his power behind, hence the promotion.

“Umi… Percy,” Akila began. 

He flinched he didn’t like being called by his old name, didn’t like being reminded of his past. Ma’at years passed like Earth ones despite the time disparity but that didn’t mean he couldn’t remember his past and all the hurt that came with it.

“How strong are you truly?” she continued rubbing his back at his flinch in a wordless apology.

“I’m not actually sure… there was a problem with my blessing ceremony; because of my… past. By the time my blessings presented it was too late really to do anything. They all came at once. I didn’t really get to try them out. I’m pretty sure I could create a crater the size of the Grand Canyon. I have to hold back in training because if l don’t there’s a good chance I’ll end up hurting all of you. That’s why I train with Horus so much.”

Akila took a ragged breath and held it for a moment. Slowly she let it back out again. She pulls Umi down into a hug and he hides his face in her chest. He has to slump a wee bit because of the height difference but he is too thankful for the comfort to complain. Eventually Akila pulled back to look at Umi. 

"I know you can control it you have been doing so for the last few years since your ceremony but l want you to Know that l am always here for you. If you ever need anyone to talk to I’m right here ok?”

Umi smiles tremulously, “Thanks Akila. I might just take you up on that.”

They hug again before parting and Attila looks at him curiously.

“Who are the teeth from?”

Umi grins, exasperated. “They’re from Bast. She even gave me ears!”

“Oooh! Let me see!”

Umi laughed and dropped the glamour covering his ears. Akila laughed and reached up to touch them. He bent his Knees slightly to accommodate her and moments later he feels a soft tentative touch running from the base of one car right to the pointed tip. She scratched him behind the car and he began to purr loudly, leaning into her touch.  
She laughed delightedly and pocked him on the nose causing him to scrunch his face in disgruntlement.

“Okay so l actually came to make sure you were actually awake so come on hurry up and get dressed. We all want to leave soon and everyone knows that you always take the longest.” With one last scratch behind his ear and a flick of her hair, she left leaving a strawberry scented breeze in her wake.

He sighed missing her touch already. He can’t actually remember the last time he cuddled with someone and he was looking forward to tonight.

Moving to the bathroom, he quickly brushed his teeth and hair, desperately trying to flatten down the rebellious pieces that stuck up. Navy suit trousers, a crisp white shirt, brown oxfords and he was ready. Glancing at the watch on his wrist he smirked triumphantly. He still had time. 

A moment later he was standing in front of the portal looking around for the others. They were off to the side a little huddled together and talking excitedly. Akil and Abasi were both dressed in form fitting trousers and shirts like Umi while the girls looked stunning in their dresses. Akila’s dress however was a short jumpsuit with a maxi overlay.  
Umi gasped dramatically when he saw them all. As they turned to look at him he placed his hand over his heart, “Be still my beating heart. These beauties before me… there are no words to describe my awe!” the girls laughed and the boys smirked as he stumbled towards them. He grinned back and went around them all hugging them and slapping them on the back. The girls got a kiss and a wildflower from hi too which they placed behind their ears. 

“I’m very proud of all of you,” he nodded in satisfaction. “You all look worthy of walking with me tonight!” 

Akila slapped him upside the head and he shouted in surprise.

“Stop it woman! This hair took forever to perfect!”

Everyone rolled their eyes at their antics, well used to them by now.

“Guys can we go yet? I want to get to the tables!” Akil complained.

Everyone knew Akil loved to gamble. And being a child of Thoth he very rarely lost.

The group turned to look at Umi expectantly and he grinned back. Walking up to the portal he placed his hands together and concentrated. Slowly he pulled them away from each other and watched as the doors to the portal opened. He glanced over his shoulder and nodded at the group to walk through. Stepping in behind them he turned to face the portal again, hands still spread out. 

He clapped his hands together and the portal shut with a bang.


	5. Opposites Attract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will two chapters in one day make up for my absence?  
> Please note the updated tags! (Or don't whatever floats your boat)  
> The end of this chapter gets a (tiny) bit spicy but nothing TOO major...  
> <3

An hour later found Umi on the dance floor eager to get lost amid the sea of bodies surrounding him. The group had split up when they had entered. Akil had headed straight for the tables as expected. Abasi and Dahlila settled in a cosy corner booth, Akila and Umi had headed for the dance floor and Aziza bee lined for the bar. Umi had lost sight of Akila quickly as she was pulled between a tall dark man and a female kitsune. 

Umi himself was happily stuck between a male elf and a weredragon. One of the dragon’s hands was splayed across his chest while the elf had his arms around both Umi and the dragon with a knee between Umi’s legs. The flashing lights made it slightly hard to concentrate but the warmth surrounding him made it easy for Umi to relax back into the chest behind him and urge his other partner closer in front of him. 

He closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the rhythm from the music and the heavy thump of the bass. After a while though he began to get thirsty and reluctantly disentangled himself from his partners.

“Sorry boys but I’m going to go the bar. Maybe I’ll find you later.” He said with a wink when the dragon growled and the elf pouted.

The bar was on a slightly raised platform, separating it from the dance floor with small booths lining the walls in an L shape. There were stools along one length of the bar itself leaving the rest free for those who wanted a quick drink. Three high circular tables stood in the middle of the floor for people to stand at if they wanted. The club itself had multiple floors. The games floor, dance and bar, and the water room which consisted of one large heated pool surrounded by smaller ones and a hot tub. Umi briefly considered visiting that floor but dismissed the idea quickly. That floor wasn’t usually as lively as this one.

The bar tender was a half-fey who smiled flirtatiously at him. He grinned back and ordered a Styx Vodka before turning around and leaning against the bar while he waited. He scanned the crowd of drinkers, looking for one of his friends before spotting Akila and Aziza at a table. A tap on his shoulder notified him that his drink was ready and with a wink to the tender he strolled over to his two friends.

Slumping into the seat next to Aziza, he slung his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

“Well has anyone caught your eye tonight love?” he asked her.

“Nah you know you’re the only one for me,” she replied.

“As I should be!” he sniffed. “Win anything at the tables?” he directed to Akil, who grinned sharply.

Umi shook his head, “Oh dear, you better not get us thrown out for counting cards again.”

“Relax; I only doubled my earnings this time. The got suspicious last time because I got five times the amount of coins I started with.”

“And yet I’m still not reassured. I’m afraid I’m going to have to leave you here darlings, I’ve got to delectable male specimens waiting for me on the dance floor if I can find them. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!”

“That leaves our choices wide open!” Aziza called after him and Umi threw his head back and laughed.

He stood at the top of the dance floor looking over the sea of people, trying to spot his two earlier companions. He finally spied them leaning against a wall on the far side, heads bowed together. They didn’t look like they were leaving any time soon so Umi decided to take his time returning to them and started dancing through the crowd.

He was only half way through when he felt them surround him again and he laughed delightedly. They had been quick. They had swapped positions this time, with the elf behind him and the dragon stretched out over his chest, mouth attached to his neck. Umi wrapped one arm around the dragon’s neck while he wrapped his other one back around the elf’s.

The elf bent down to the other side of his neck and he moaned arching his back slightly. A hand slipped down the waist band of his trousers and squeezed. Umi scratched the back of the dragon’s neck in retaliation. Another had slid down his chest and lingered above the button of his trousers. Not moving just resting there as the three of them danced together.

The dragon eventually moved away from his neck and up to Umi’s jaw. After pressing a few kisses to the skin he pulled away again briefly, eyes glowing slightly orange as he took in the sight of Umi. This time when he moved back in he kissed Umi properly. Umi grinned into the kiss and opened his mouth without any prompting. He grabbed hold of the elf’s wrist and moved his hand lower while simultaneously grinding back into him. A growl sounded in his ear as the elf squeezed Umi’s erection through his pants and he broke away from the dragon and attached his lips to the elf’s instead.

He knew they were beginning to get a lot of attention from the other dancers, but he didn’t care. He was enjoying himself too much.

A throat being cleared distracted him for a moment and he looked around finding Akila staring at him pointedly. He grinned lazily at her, still dancing with his partners who were now looking at her too. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the top her head and then at Umi who merely blinked at her in confusion.

The weredragon however turned to look at him and caught sight of what she was pointing at. Umi was so relaxed that his control of some of his glamours was slipping slightly. His pupils had become slitted, his teeth were slightly pointier and his ears were showing on his head. The dragons grip tightened on him and he growled slightly. 

Umi turned his head to look at him and found his eyes being captured by glowing orange orbs. Scales had begun to appear across the dragons temples and Umi could feel claws digging into his back. A sharp intake of breath by his ear brought his attention back to the elf, whose eyes had frosted over as he opened his senses to the magic in the room. Soon those eyes focused on Umi and the elf drew in a ragged breath, his eyes beginning to glow a bright blue.

Huh. A fire weredragon and a frost elf, how ironic, Umi thought to himself.  
Umi glanced back towards Akila whose eyes were full of mirth.

‘Have fun’ she mouthed to him and turned back around disappearing into the crowd behind her.

Umi’s attention was brought back to his two partners as the squeezed closer to him. He could feel the dragon’s erection rubbing against his thigh and the elf’s rubbing against his back. The dragon was now rubbing the base of Umi’s spine right where the base of his tail would normally be. 

Considering their reactions to the few attributes he had exposed right now, Umi decided he may as well remove the one covering his tail as well. So he did, right after the dragon moved his hand away from it. When the dragon moved his back up and came into contact with the tail he froze and then leaned against Umi. Ragged breaths filled his ears as the dragon moved his hand around to grip the base of Umi’s tail.

Umi mewed and his back arched sharply at the contact.

He panted harshly as the intense feeling subsided and collapsed back against the elf’s chest. 

Turning his head to talk into the elf’s ear he asked, “I don’t suppose you want to get a room tonight?”

Two sets of eyes, orange and blue looked at him and at each other, before the elf and dragon nodded at each other and began dragging Umi to the exit. 

Along the way he passed everyone on the dance floor. They took one look at his smug and satisfied expression before laughing and shaking their heads.

“Don’t forget we leave at 12 tomorrow!” Abasi shouted at him.

Umi saluted him and kept on walking.


	6. Chilies and Lemons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemony stuff incoming - skip to three full stops to avoid!

It wasn’t long before Umi found himself being dragged into a hotel lobby. He had regained some control of his glamours and was determined to hold on to them while they were out in a more public setting. The were and the elf both led him along and Umi in his slightly inebriated state began to wonder if they were together themselves. A fire and ice pairing, while not completely unheard of, were extremely rare. They passed the front desk and made their way towards the elevators behind. As they were standing there, Umi turned to his companions and said, “You know, seeing as we are hopefully going to be having sex in a wee while I think I really ought to know your names. Unless you would prefer I called out my ex’s name instead?”

The looked at each other, both wearing frowns.

The dragon spoke first, “My name is Hadrian. I would much prefer you be screaming my name tonight mi amore.”

Umi leered, “Ooh are you Spanish? ¿Me hablarás sucio esta noche?”

The were grinned and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Tal vez si eres lo suficientemente bueno.”

“Siempre y cuando no cites tu lista de compras para mí.”

Umi then turned to the elf just as the elevator arrived. He pulled them both in and crowded up against the elf, pushing him against the wall and leaning against his chest. “And what about you love?”

“Brín.”

“A man of many words aren’t you?”

“I do not see the point in meaningless conversation.”

“Ouch. Does that make me meaningless by association then?”

“That will all depend on you tonight.”

“I do love a good challenge.” Umi replied with a wink.

Just then the elevators opened letting them out into a long hallway with gold coloured carpet and fixtures. Even the doors were coloured gold. But Umi didn’t have much time to take all the décor in as he was pulled into a room almost as soon as he stepped out if the elevator. Upon entering the room, Brín turned him around pushed him back against the closed door. They made out for a while before Brín moved down towards Umi’s jaw and then down his neck, sucking harshly at the skin there, encouraging the blood to rise into a bruise. Umi’s head fell back against the door and he moaned his appreciation, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. A quiet moan drew his attention to the bed where the sight left a jolt of arousal travelling down his groin. Hadrian was sprawled across the bed, lying back against the headboard, leisurely fisting himself in his jeans.

Umi pushed Brín backwards and together they made their way towards the bed and towards Hadrian. Brín's knees hit the bed and he fell backward, pulling Umi with him. They kissed some more before Umi sat up and tugged his shirt off before moving his hands towards Brín’s and pulling his up under his arms. He leaned forward and slowly started exploring Brín’s chest, mouth latching on to a nipple and sucking harshly. Brín groaned, his back arching slightly and Umi smiled smugly against his chest. He pulled away slightly and blew across the damp skin watching as the bud pebbled. He moved back in and started sucking again while reaching for the other and tugging at it. 

Before he could do anymore Hadrian moved and pulled him away from Brín, tugging him up towards the head of the bed and encouraging him into a kiss. Umi enthusiastically returned the kiss eager to taste him and he slowly began rutting against him. They continued like this, slowly bringing the pace up, heat travelling up Umi’s spine and both their breaths becoming more ragged. He could feel Brín moving around behind him, manhandling him until he laid slayed out across Hadrian’s chest still grinding on him. Hands reached under him from behind, unbuckling his belt and pulling both his jeans and underwear down with him. Brín managed to get his trousers and pants down completely and he was distantly aware of the sound of his clothes being dropped to the floor. He fumbled slightly with the fastening of Hadrian’s trousers but managed to pull his cock out. It was thick and heavy in his hand and he moaned as bare skin slid together precome easing the way slightly. 

As he writhed, four hands made their way to the base of his spine. Twin growls of annoyance reached his ears as the hands pawed at his back and he laughed breathlessly between the two of them. Relenting he let go of the glamour surrounding his tail and ears once again, and the growls turned into a purr and a hum of appreciation and approval. Hadrian grabbed on to the base of his tail while Brín languidly stroked it from root to tip. 

The affect it had on Umi was instantaneous. He stiffened, freezing as Hadrian continued to grind against him. He choked on a moan as his cum splattered between him and the were. Hadrian barred his teeth in a sharp grin and soon followed him. He lay on top of him trying to catch his breath, eyes squeezed shut tightly. Slowly he became aware of a cap being opened behind him and a distinct squelching sound. He looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with Brín who merely smirked at him. Umi grinned and wiggled his ass a little. It was going to be a long night.

.  
.  
.

The following morning, sun streamed through an open window, unhindered by curtains, and lay across Umi’s face. With a groan he scrunched up his nose and attempted to move his arm to cover his eyes. Attempted to. As he tried to move it he found that his arm was pinned down under a heavy weight. Blearily he opened his eyes and tried to see what it was. He was met with a shock of vibrant red hair. Twisting his head around he saw pale skin, and long white eyelashes resting gently on high cheekbones. Slowly the memories of the previous night returned to him and a smile spread across his face as one particularly delicious memory played around his mind. He searched the room for a clock, his eyes landing on one on the locker next to the bed on front of him. 

11:34

He winced. Less than half an hour to meet up with the rest of the group and make it to mount Olympus in time for their introduction to the Greek gods. He could manage that. Maybe, probably, most likely… slowly he shifted his arm out from under Hadrian, and carefully unwrapped Brín’s arm from around his waist. Successful he sat up in the bed and looked around the room taking stock of the clothes strewn across the floor and furniture. He shifted a little an winced at the pain that shot up his spine and then slowly leaned forward until he was on his hunkers on the bed. He managed to stand up and step over the tangle of legs landing gently on the floor. He dressed quickly glancing at the two bodies lying on the bed longingly, wishing he could return to the warmth he had left behind. He idled by the door for a moment before striding decidedly towards the small pad of paper provided by the hotel. He scrawled his name and number on the paper before willing it to stick to the back of there, and disappeared out of the hallway.

~

They met in front of the portal again, the same one that they took to Cairo, back on the Ma’at side. This time instead of being dressed in their night club clothes, everyone had on their armour, with their preferred weapon of chase strapped to various parts of their bodies. Umi looked over the group before him ensuring that everything was ready and no one had forgotten anything. Finally he nodded his head and turned to look at the portal. As before he held his hands in front of himself palms touching as if in prayer. Slowly he moved them apart from each other. Sweat began beading on his temples. It was harder to open the door for a further distance. Cairo was close to wear the portal was based thus making it easier to open. But the empire state building was halfway across the world. With a small jerk the doors opened and everyone piled through the door. Umi went through last to ensure everyone had made it. Turning around once he was through again he clapped his hands together and the doors slammed shut behind them.

~

They were not met when they entered Mount Olympus and Umi could feel the others shifting restlessly behind him, their feelings of irritation and disapproval surrounding him. They were standing on a small marble veranda, the doors to the elevator they had just got off closing with an almost silent whoosh behind them. Steps led down to a white stone path and across from them in the distance stood the large building that held the thrones of the gods. They could see a dark cloud sitting above the throne room and every so often small strikes of lightning flashed. Even from this distance they could hear the shouts and the roars that signalled the argument taking place in the throne room. Umi barred his teeth in annoyance. Petty grievances should be put aside when allies were supposed to be arriving… not taking precedence over guests.

Unwilling to walk the long path and feeling genuinely lazy (especially after the rough night he had just had) Umi leisurely clapped his hands together again and in a flash they stood before the huge wooden doors of the throne room. Abasi coughed slightly behind him and he could’ve sworn he heard the lazy somewhere but he refused to acknowledge it. Instead he stepped up to the huge doors and knocked three times. The knocks sounded like booms and almost instantly the shouting inside stopped. Slowly the doors opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i want to apologize for my long absence and happily place the blame on assignments. :D  
> This one is shorter than i wanted it to be but i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
